Kuroko My Wife
by Ryokucha-sensei
Summary: Short fluff series. [Chapter 7-11: Kise x FEM!Kuroko {Punctuated! For! Emphasis!} Kise falls in love.] ... ... ... [Chapter 4-6: Akashi x FEM!Kuroko {Parenting Problems} Akashi finds Kuroko in a cosplay cafe and years later have their first child.] ... ... ... [Chapter 1-3: Aomine x FEM!Kuroko {Master, Mistress, and I} Married life as seen through the eyes of Nigō]
1. AoKuro: Master, Mistress, and I - P 1

**A repost because I had problems with my original account :[**

* * *

**Just my attempt at short pieces of aimless, shameless, and unapologetic fluff.**

**I know dogs are red-green colour blind, but just play along. **

**Minor coarse language, hence the [T] rating. **

**I'm apologising now for the OOCness, so please don't bash me over the head with a leek. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: AoKuro - Master, Mistress and I: Part 1**

* * *

Hi, my name is Nigō and I'm a fluffy dog. I belong to my master – Aomine Daiki, and mistress – Kuroko Tetsuna.

Supposedly, my master and mistress have been bonded to each other for a long, long time before they finally mated. Although, I can't be entirely sure if this is fact or part of my master's grand delusion since I was just presented to my mistress a few months ago.

My master must've felt guilty about having my mistress alone at home while he was at work. After all, it was almost impossible to not work overtime as a young detective in Tokyo.

Frankly, I don't think my mistress minded her solitude. My master, however, had insisted on adopting one the buff, strong, and well-trained retiree dogs from the K9 division. Essentially, my master had wanted a canine version of himself to keep my mistress's company.

Too bad, he got me instead; a wee puppy amongst puppies.

I was too sickly to run with the big boys the said. I was meant for the pound they said. I'd never survive the exhaustive training they said.

Well, I agree with them. But then, my master had taken one long – slightly confused – look into my eyes. Shortly after, my master left the building with me safely tucked inside a box.

The drive back to my new home had been funny. I had been super happy with my new master, but my master had been worried if my new mistress would like me. I could tell, because, well, my master wouldn't shut up about it.

"Yo, pup. You think Tetsu'll like ya? We haven't exactly had a serious conversation about getting a dog. Ahh… shit…" My master had gripped the circular steering thing a little bit too tightly.

"I only wanted to get a feel for what it's like to own a dog today. But then, you came into the equation. You, with those damn pleading blue eyes… What was I supposed to do? Argh… She'll understand right Nigō?"

Nigō. Yup, that had been the magical moment when my master gave me a name, the moment where I had sworn all loyalty to my only master.

"Wait, don't look so damn dazed. My wife is not a monster, she'd never hurt you. No. The worst she could ever do is ignore the both of us." At this, my master had looked like he was going to be sick.

The more my master had rambled on back then, the more apparent it became that my master cherished his mate. I didn't understand back then, but now, I think I know why my master – a masculine male alpha – still feels an itty bitty tinkle of insecurity where my mistress is concerned.

You see, strange as it is, my master actually belonged to a pack with 5 alpha males. This would've never, ever gone down in doggy society. Worse still, all top dogs had decided that the only female worth their time was my mistress. They still do in fact. I could understand. My mistress was awfully pretty – for a human. Plus, my mistress was really kind, soft, and generous with her cuddles – much to my master's delight.

But I digress; according to my master, the struggle to impress my mistress involved many, many fierce 5 on 5 battles with balls. Balls! My, how strange human courting rituals are. See what I did there?

Anyway, in a nutshell, it turned out that my master had been worried over nothing because my mistress had loved me since day one. Now, 2 months into my new family, I let out a satisfied little bark as I sat in my mistress's lap.

I raised my head, hoping my mistress would pet me. My mistress was currently knitting something for my master.

It was then that that the familiar sound of my master's engine came. I jumped for the front door.

"Nigō, how've ya been buddy?" My master acknowledged me as he walked through the door carrying a big sports bag.

I barked and frenziedly wagged my tailed as he picked me up and placed me on one of his broad shoulders.

"What kind of husband greets his pet before his wife?" My mistress reprimanded in a light-hearted tone.

"The kind who bought his wife her very favourite vanilla milkshake," my master said as he leant down and gave his mate a soft, lingering lick on her lips. "I'm home Tetsuna."

"Welcome back Daiki – oh Nigō!" I barked my welcome too and jumped from my master's shoulder into my mistress's arms.

"Nigō…" My master looked exasperated, watching me snuggle deeper and deeper into my mistress's warmth. He was jealous. I could tell.

My mistress, however, simply smiled and started stroking my ear. It was so comfy I was on the verge of falling asleep when someone rubbed my back so hard it messed up my fur. I yelped in surprise, and opened my eyes to see my master's dark expression staring me right in the face.

"Oi pup, don't make me regret bringing you home…" I had forgotten how scary my master could get when pushed into that zone.

"Don't bully him Daiki, he's just a puppy after all."

"Tch… He won't be a puppy for long. Soon he'll be so big there won't be any room for him in our bed." My mistress didn't hear my master add under his breath. "I can't wait."

My mistress sighed. "He won't be able to ride around on your shoulder either. Pity, I like watching the two of you do that." My mistress smoothed down my fur back into place.

"So, how did the game go?" My master and mistress sat together on the sofa.

Oh yeah, did I mention that my master still plays the ball courting game with his pack? My mistress thinks it's because the pack loves the game. But I think the pack just wanted to show off to my mistress. My master wanted to show my mistress that she chose the right mate, while the other pack members wanted to show my mistress that they were deserving of her too.

"It was okay. Kise's still over-emotional, Midorima's still superstitious, Musakibara's still lazy when it comes to offence, and Akashi still likes to antagonize the competition. How about you? Everything go alright at the day-care today?"

My master never ever bothers to say that the pack won against the challenging pack. That's just how awesome our pack is at the ball courting game. All 5 alphas were strong, but my master's the best. I mean, my master did win my mistress after all.

Despite that, my master could never do anything stop the other alphas from trying to win his mate's heart. The blond man was always overly touchy-feely with my mistress whenever he came around to visit, and he came around to visit very often. The purple-topped giant did this regularly too, but he always brought me snacks so I like him. The man with grass for hair always had this disapproving look on his face when he looked at anything that was not my mistress. The taciturn red-head sometimes scared me, but he and my mistress always enjoyed their long, quiet conversations together.

"Yes, day-care was fine. Kagami-kun was a bit late picking up little Tatsuya though, and when he finally came Tatsuya said 'Bye bye oka-chan' to me. It was sweet. He had this big smile on his face, but his father was blushing so hard."

I sometimes wonder if my mistress says these things to intentionally rile up my master. It was common knowledge that the single father known as the other-red-head-kun also wished to mate with my mistress. Well, I say common knowledge, but I really just mean every human and their dogs in the neighbourhood except my mistress herself.

Of course, no one understood my mistress's appeal more than my master, and he was more than just a bit mad right now. I feel bad for my master sometimes. Truly I do, it's too bad he can't just pee on my mistress to mark her as his. Maybe then he wouldn't have such a hard time warding off all the other suitors.

Hey, why can't he pee on my mistress? It wouldn't hurt to try. I better tell him about this brilliant plan!

'Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!'

"Oi, oi, oi what's gotten into you Nigō? Stop!"

"He seems overly excited about something. I wonder what he's trying to say".

"Probably just needs to go. I'll let him out."

WAIT! NOOO! MASTER LET ME IN! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!


	2. AoKuro: Master, Mistress, and I - P 2

**Chapter 2: AoKuro - Master, Mistress and I: Part 2 **

**Yet another short piece of shameless fluff. 3****rd**** person POV when Nigō takes a nap.**

* * *

Good morning! I'm Nigō and I've grown lots! I'm almost as tall as my mistress now; at least I am when I'm on my hind legs.

But never mind that, because we are currently at the beach~~~

Sand! Water! Sun! Wee~~ Wait, wait, wait… Give me a minute, 'Pant. Pant.'

Pardon my pants, but dogs don't sweat so we've got to pant to not overheat.

Why you ask?

Why, to chase of course! Was there anything more invigorating that just running after something with all your might? Not to dogs! I loved to chase, especially after my master. I was pretty fast, but my master was wicked fast.

"Watch out Nigō, a big wave's coming." My master turned his head to warn me just as a wave of water crashed onto the beach.

Most dogs might not like the water, but I sure wasn't one of them. I meandered off my master's path and ran into the big blue tub they called the sea, feeling the water and sand soak into my fur, cooling me. I felt floaty. It was fun. Like epic bath time!

My master should enjoy this too! Soaking wet as I was, I ran towards my master and pulled him by his shorts into the water.

"Damn it Nigō! Let go! Wait, wait Nigō! It's gonna come off idiot!"

"Good boy Nigō! Just a bit more!" From afar, a member of the pack – the pink lady – praised my efforts. I knew it. I couldn't have been the only one who knew the awesomeness of the big blue tub!

"Woot! Ganbatte Nigō! Drag him all the way out to sea! I'll take care of Kurokocchi don't you worry Aominecchi!" The blond urged me on and more accolades continued to come from the other members of the pack.

"Hey dog, drag him towards the west. It's supposed to be an unlucky direction for Virgo's today".

"Keep going Nigō-chin! I'll feed you some watermelon later", Ohhhh… Did purple-top say watermelon!? "Say, Mido-chin, can dogs eat watermelon?"

"How should I know? I'm a doctor not a vet".

Yes! Yes, I can eat watermelon. I wanted to bark to show my enthusiasm, but then I'd lose grip on my master – oh the pains of not having opposable thumbs.

My master was still ever reluctant to get in the big blue tub. He really shouldn't be. I redoubled my efforts, determined to show him that epic bath time was fun.

"The hell?! What are you guys doing here? Oi stop! Don't encourage him! Nigō heeeel!"

A crowd was beginning to gather around us; no doubt finding my master's fear of epic bath time amusing. No matter, I'll be a good boy and cure my master's fear.

"Stop cheering you dumbasses, you're just making him more excited!"

"That is the point Daiki. Proceed Nigō," the red-head calmly gave his command.

"You're all gonna get it later! Damn it Nigō obey your master!" Ganbatte master. You're almost in the big blue tub! Enjoy!

"Nigō~ Come here." I heard my mistress's voice amongst all the loud cheering, and sure enough there was my mistress, walking out of the beachside inn wearing a light summer dress, effortlessly drawing the attention of the pack.

Without hesitation, I abandoned my epic bath time missions, and ran towards my mistress. Don't judge me for my short attention span. I'm a dog. In my zeal, I got water and sand all over some humans, but those weren't pack members so I didn't care.

My mistress had been awfully tired lately. She slept lots and looked paler than normal. I hoped my mistress knew that I was always available to help. I could ward off strange males, bark at insects, carry groceries, and I could even make for a handy heat pack when it was cold.

"That's no good Nigō. You shouldn't try to strip Daiki like that."

My mistress was soft-spoken as always, but I was confused, was my master really that afraid of the big blue tub? I bowed my head, sad that I did something my mistress didn't like.

"Hahaha, nice job with the commands Aominecchi. So fail~"

"Seems like Nigō prefers Tetsu-kun much more than Dai-kun," the pink lady giggled.

"Doesn't everyone?" The purple giant stated. He had a watermelon in one hand and a bat in another.

"Enough already… I swear, you 5 think it's your life's mission to make me miserable." My master walked to my mistress's side.

My master ran his fingers over my mistress's mass of long, light blue hair. Then my master tucked it to one side and brushed his fingers against my mistress's neck. My master did this gesture often, almost as often as he licked my mistress's lips. I suppose it was the human equivalent to dogs grooming each other for bonding.

My master sighed. "How did you guys find out about our 'private family getaway' anyway?" At this, everyone turned to grass-san.

"As Kuroko's physician it is my responsibility to know what goes on in her life. Naturally, that includes any future travel plans".

I felt down as I looked at my mistress. For what I understood, my mistress had some kind of horrible parasite. Parasites were bad, bad news. I knew, I had them before, and my master had taken me to this evil human who poked me with needles! Parasites were soooo bad. I bet my whiskers that it was why my mistress tired easily nowadays.

I felt useless, wishing I could bark that terrible parasite away. I rubbed my slightly damp self against my mistress's leg, hoping to comfort her. She smiles and began to bend down to pet me only to be stopped by a chorus of 6 yelling, "NO!"

Whyyyyy? Was trying to give my master epic bath time really so unforgivable? I cried and begged for my mistress's attention, but she was preoccupied with the pack members telling her all sorts of things. Most of them consisted of requests like 'sit down' and 'stay still'. Who was supposed to be the dog again?

Sigh… I'll never try to get my master near the big blue tub again.

* * *

***5 hours later***

It was sunset, and after the awesome barbecue dinner the pack had, my master and mistress had returned to their chalet.

"Finally, they've gone home… Those idiots just won't give us a break will they?" My master said as he relaxed on the futon with his head in my mistress's lap. My mistress methodically ran her fingers through my master's short blue hair.

"They're our friends."

"Tch… Kise still calls you Kurokocchi or some shit. As if we haven't made it clear that you're an Aomine now. Speaking of which, how's the baby?" For some reason, my master pressed his cheek to my mistress's tummy. Ah… I'm sleepy…

"It's only been a few weeks. I can barely feel anything yet, much less you Daiki. We better keep it down. Looks like Nigō's dozed off".

Aomine sighed. "That dog…"

"Reminds you of someone who's also lazy and sleeps a lot right?" Tetsuna smiled and Aomine pretended to be hurt at the joke.

"Say Tetsuna." Aomine caressed his wife's cheek.

"Hmm?" Tetsuna idly played with a lock of her husband's hair.

"Do you think we'll make good parents? Scratch that, I know you'll make a great mother, but do you think I'll..?"

"Ara, ara… What's this, the mighty Aomine Daiki doubts himself?" Tetsuna teased, "Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to infect me with billions of your genetic tadpoles?"

"You do not have the gift of euphemisms Tetsuna. That sounds disgusting", Aomine frowned.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood Daiki", Tetsuna tapped the tip of Aomine's aquiline nose and chuckled softly. "You'll be a great dad."

"I love getting spoiled by you Tetsuna", Aomine nuzzled and lightly kissed his wife's tummy through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"You're lucky I enjoy spoiling you. Nigō too. Come to think of it, the baby will need much more spoiling than the both of you combined, especially if it turns out to be a son who takes after you. Geez, aren't I going to be busy?" At this, Aomine shot up from Tetsuna's lap and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're right!" The panic in his voice failed to alert the soundly sleeping Nigō.

"Daiki?..."

"Give birth to a girl. Make sure you give birth to a girl who takes after you okay?!"

"Daiki…" One could almost see the 3 lines forming on Tetsuna's forehead. "It's not like I can decide such a thing… "

"No, if it's you, you can definitely do it." Aomine pulled his wife in for a chaste kiss on the lips, as if to motivate her.

"GIVE BIRTH TO A GIRL!"


	3. AoKuro: Master, Mistress, and I - P 3

**Chapter 3: AoKuro - Master, Mistress and I: Part 3 **

**Short conclusion to the shameless fluffy Aomine x FEM!Kuroko domestic series.**

* * *

Human babies should look funny. Their heads are too big for their bodies. Their eyes are too large for their faces and are set below the midline of their heads. Their protruding foreheads and cheeks are large and rounded. Heck, their whole body's rounded, soft and elastic.

Human babies should look funny. So explain to me, why are they so heartbreakingly adorable instead?

Good evening! I'm Nigō, the older, but infinitely wiser Alaskan malamute of the Aomine household, a family which now included two boys, my young masters Aoi and Chiaki – formerly known as parasite #1 and #2.

But wait. I know what you're thinking. You're wondering, 'Why the 3 year time skip?'

Well, there just wasn't much to talk about.

Be honest. Would you really have wanted a description of how my master creepily followed my mistress around like a shadow towards the end of her pregnancy? So much so that it seemed like he was determined to deliver the babies himself?

Would you truly have needed a report on how much of a nightmare it was to have all the pack members living under one roof, even if it was meant to help care for the newest additions to the pack?

Would you seriously have wished for a detailed account of the shenanigans that ensued when five clueless grown males attempted to change a nappy? Or how they tried to outdo each other in shooting said nappy into the bin as awesomely as possible?

Did any of the above sound even mildly interesting?

No?

I thought so.

Although, maybe you would've liked to know how my master reacted upon gathering that there wasn't going to be a daughter who'd take after my mistress. It was the first time I'd ever seen such a tanned human lose all colour so fast.

I could understand though. It would suck if I had to share my mate with yet another attention-hogging male.

But, that was nothing compared to what happened when my mistress told him about the impending twins.

Oh, the hilarity…

Don't fret though. My master's a good father, even if he had been uncertain at first. There was no other way it could've ended. My master had a competitive streak. He wasn't going to lose to the four alphas that were all too keen take on his role.

All in all, all you really need to know is that in the past 3 years, my young masters have grown to idolise their father, even though the – sometime short-tempered and somewhat coarse-mannered – patriarch was completely different from the equally-adored, quiet matriarch.

Appearance wise, my young masters were incredibly identical. Were it not for my super-duper sensitive nose, even I would've had trouble telling them apart.

They had my mistress's colouring; light blue hair perpetually styled to the left, pale skin, and blank blue eyes that always looked unimpressed.

Yup, my young masters were adorable. But, they looked so much like my mistress that someone had mentioned in passing that my master's jeans were super recessive. I didn't really get the connection between the two. But then again, dogs don't don denim. It was beyond the realm of canine understanding why falling pants had any effect on an offspring's appearance.

Nonetheless, it wasn't as if my master had been left out completely. Of the few features that my young masters had unquestionably inherited from their father, the most obvious was the tall build. My young masters were already the tallest amongst their peers. Well, peers of 2 year olds but still, they're tall, and when you add in their father's animal instinct and athletic prowess, my young masters were definitely no omegas, regardless of how gentle they looked.

"Oka-chan, here, flower…" said my young master, handing my mistress a little daisy.

"It's lovely. Thank you, Aoi-kun"

"Oka-chan, look, pretty!" My other young master unceremoniously placed a dragonfly in my mistress's hand.

My mistress blanched. "Ah… um… Thank you, Chiaki-kun. It's… certainly pretty…" my mistress struggled to sound cheerful for her enthusiastic son.

My mistress, young masters and I were relaxing at the neighbourhood park near the train station, waiting for my master to walk home with us. We did this every lazy Friday evening. As always, my young masters would run around with me while my mistress sat and watched us with a smile on her face and a book in her lap. However, on this occasion, after an hour of play, the younger twin had worn himself out.

Off in the distance, I saw the familiar tall figure of my master. I ran towards him, quickly followed by my young master.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"

"Yo! Chiaki, did you have a good time?" My master gave me a good ruffle between my ears and picked up my young master, letting him ride on his shoulders.

"Yes, but Aoi-chan go sleep sleep," my young master pouted.

"Is that so? Are you not sleepy Chiaki?" My master asked as he smiled at his other son who was sleeping soundly in his mates' arms.

"I'm sleepy too, but I have to protect oka-chan." Silly young master, that's what I'm here for.

"Oh…? Good boy Chiaki, but tou-chan's here now, so go sleep sleep okay? Tou-chan will protect your oka-chan for you." Again, that's my job darn it!

"Tou-chan promise?"

"Tou-chan promise." My master reassured my young master and he began to nod off too.

"You're back early." My mistress said when she caught up and everyone started to walk home.

"I let Ryō handle the paperwork."

"Hmm… You bullied him into it didn't you?"

"Heh… you caught me. But can you blame me? I missed you guys."

"Geez, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could give me a welcome home kiss."

"We're not home yet idiot." My mistress chuckled lightly.

"Then how about a walking home kiss? And you can give me the welcome home kiss when we're home."

"You're so spoilt Daiki,"

"Well, my hands are occupied making sure Chiaki doesn't fall, so I can't hold you. I suppose we could rub our noses together, but I'd much rather kiss you. Plus, you like spoiling me right?"

"After all these years, you're still the one who requires the most spoiling."

"And I don't intend to give up that position anytime soon, Tetsuna." My master said with a grin on his face causing my mistress to emit a breezy laugh.

My mistress looked around to make sure that no one was around in the quiet residential area before tilting her head slightly. My master closed the distance and soon they were doing the lip caressing thing that humans did to show affection. Their sleeping sons had no idea what their parents were secretly doing.

'Bark, bark!' They were taking too long. I was getting hungry.

"Shh… be quiet Nigō." My master shushed me and went back to licking my mistress's face.

I grumbled. Were they going to take all day?

"Let's head on home you big baby. Even Nigō's complaining."

"Damn, just when I was enjoying myself." My master gave me an accusing stare.

"Well, if we'd just get home already I could really give you something to enjoy."

"Ho… Now you're talking. What sexy thing do you have in mind?" My master asked expectantly.

"Hmm… I was thinking sukiyaki, yosenabe gindara, and misoyaki."

My master's face fell. "That's just the dinner menu…"

My mistress looked at my master with a rare glint in her eyes and gave him a small playful smile. "I'll leave the late night menu to you."

"WHAT! KUROKOCHHI NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Kise cockblocking Aomine :P**


	4. AkaKuro: Parenting Problems - P 1

**Chapter 4: AkaKuro - Parenting Problems: Part 1 Prologue**

**Short prologue to an AkashixFem!Kuroko family fluff requested by a reader. As always, it's just shameless fluff, nothing heavy :)**

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō was not one to frequent cosplay cafés. In fact, until just a few minutes ago, he had never stepped foot in one. However, just now, his nonchalant gaze had caught a glance of something he just could not ignore – Kuroko Tetsuna in a nurse outfit.

What sorcery was this!?

Why in the world was his long time best friend degrading herself by working at such an establishment? Did she have a hidden fetish for uniforms that he didn't know about?

Impossible.

He knew everything about his high school sweetheart. While they never dated, it wasn't due to a lack of courage to make a move. He was Akashi Seijūrō for heaven's sake. It was never a question of if he would obtain Kuroko Tetsuna, merely a question of when. There was never any need to rush, especially since the girl in question had as much interest in love as a brick would.

When the time was right, Akashi would say the word, and they would be together. It was that simple.

At least, that was what the red-head had always thought. Now, he was only 99.99% certain that he knew everything about the apple of his eye.

It was a shock to his system, hence why the mighty heir to the Akashi conglomerate was now sitting in a cosplay café, trying his best to remain unperturbed at the sight of a group of perverts blatantly gawking at his beloved deadpan snarker.

"Fuwah… Tetsu's so damn sexy today."

_'Tetsu? That insect, he dared to refer to her in such an overly-familiar manner?' _

"It's the nurse costume I tell you! The nurse costume! It's the ultimate weapon!" The blonde member had stars in his eyes.

_'You'll need a real nurse soon if you don't seize your mouth.' _

"I wish she would play doctor with me," said the abnormally large man.

_'I beg your pardon?!' _

"Hey guys, doesn't that person look awfully tense for some reason?" The bespectacled fellow mentioned, slightly entranced by the intimidating man's demonic aura.

It turned out that his friends were less capable at reading the atmosphere.

"Hey squirt," one of them spoke to Akashi lazily. "Are you interested in Tetsuna-chin too? Better get in line."

"Dude, if you're planning on something, don't even bother. It's impossible. She's fantastically hard to get to."

"Yeah, but that kuudere side of her just adds to her cuteness don't you think?" The blonde was practically beaming.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't bother the nice man." Unfortunately, the common sense possessed by the most rational of the idiot quartet was not shared by the rest of his friends.

"When I asked her out, she said she had a boyfriend."

_'What?' _

"Pffttt… She actually told me she was married! Could you believe it?"

_'Excuse me?' _

"She told me she was a shotacon…" The man lamented, putting a slight damper on his previously sunny disposition.

_'You're competing over who received the worst rejection?' _

"She… told me she was gay…"

"Hahahaha… Seriously? Dude, you take the cake my man."

"Did you forget to check your horoscope that day Mido-Chin?"

"Midorimacchi…"

"Shut up! The last thing I want is sympathy from you three fools." His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"So you see little guy, it's no use. You'll just have to admire her from afar. Tetsu's harder to crack than a macadamia nut."

"For you four yes, but I am a winner. My will is absolute. Do not compare me with your weak attempts at courtship." The arrogant, severe tone in which the heterochromic-eyed individual delivered his lines stunned the group into silence.

"Seijūrō-kun, what are you doing here?" The object of their conversation had finally decided to make an appearance. The prospect of the cute waitress personally knowing the strange man sitting behind them jarred the four friends even more. The cheerful one was about to say something, but just one look from Akashi was enough to scare the quartet into making no interruptions.

"I could ask you the same thing Tetsuna."

"This is my part-time work." Kuroko replied, not at all afraid to look at Akashi right in the eye.

"Why do you need another part-time job? Is Maji-Burger not enough?"

"Not every college student earns a six-figure salary like you Seijūrō-kun." Kuroko stated matter-of-factly.

"That does not answer my question."

If Kuroko was annoyed by her best-friend's haughtiness, she did not let it show. "My flatmate graduated recently. Until I find someone to share the rent with, I need this job."

"Why did you not come to me?" Akashi asked, as if it was a given that Kuroko should rely on him.

"There was no reason why I should have concerned Seijūrō-kun with this matter. As you can see, I am getting by sufficiently on my own."

"What I see is Tetsuna dressed up in a nurse outfit in a place primed for sexual harassment." Akashi's calm tone did nothing to hide his displeasure. "No matter, hand in your notice; I will take care of you from now on."

"No." Kuroko sighed "I am not your pet Seijūrō-kun." Akashi always had the bad habit of wanting everything to go his way.

"No, you are not my pet," Akashi agreed. "But from today onwards, you are my flatmate."

Kuroko's blue eyes widened momentarily from surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious?" Akashi raised an eyebrow "I am asking you to move in with me."

"Thank you, Seijūrō-kun. But as much as I appreciate your offer, I must humbly decline. I would have to get another part-time job just to pay half of the rent for your place."

"I own the apartment, so your argument is moot," Even though Akashi seemed to forever sit on his lofty throne of superiority, there were times where his discountenance would creep up. For better or for worse, more often than not, those times involved Kuroko Tetsuna. "However, if you are that bothered by such trivial technicalities, you can help out around the house."

"Like a live-in servant?"

"No. Like a live-in girlfriend."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Akashi Seijūrō started off his relationship with his now-wife Akashi Tetsuna - in a cosplay-café.


	5. AkaKuro: Parenting Problems - P 2

**Chapter 5: AkaKuro - Parenting Problems: Part 2**

**Just another piece of mindless fluff again :)**

* * *

When Kuroko Tetsuna had at long last agreed to marry Akashi Seijūrō, the red-head was belated beyond all reason. In that moment of pure, unrestrained happiness, he had abandoned all care for the image he was supposed to uphold as an Akashi heir, and kissed his long-time lover in the busy arrival hall of Narita International Airport.

No public display of affection be damned. Tetsuna would soon bear his last name. She would be his and his alone.

Yet, it had turned out less idyllic than he'd hoped, because along with the approaching marriage came a cousin – the bridesmaid – with a chest so large it practically generated its own sound effects.

Akashi didn't harbour any personal resentment towards Momoi Satsuki. She was a bubbly, outgoing, hopeless romantic whose company Tetsuna genuinely enjoyed. But, the overly-endowed woman was just so attached to his fiancé that it simply left him unsatisfied over the amount of alone-time he had with Tetsuna, even after the wedding had came and went.

Despite that, after 10 months of marriage, Akashi's kinder side was ready – glad even – to accept Momoi as a companion to his wife in her delicate condition; particularly during those long business trips he was obliged to attend. His less forgiving side, however, felt like he had married one woman, and adopted another.

"Kyaa! Tetsu-kun, look at this one. It says 'I just spent 9 months in the BATCAVE', isn't it adorable? And it comes in PINK!"

"Momoi-san, we have enough pink clothing…"

"Ehh? No way. A girl could never have too much pink in her wardrobe, especially if it's a baby wardrobe! Wah~~ Look at this one! And this one! And this one too!~~"

'Maybe we shouldn't have let Momoi-san come with us.' Tetsuna thought as she strained to keep up with all the onesies, dresses, and bibs her cousin was currently snatching off the shelves. Momoi was so excessive in her enthusiasm. Tetsuna likened it to an overdose of red-bull.

Tetsuna looked to her husband for help, and sure enough, there he was, walking towards her rescue with such overpowering dignity it confused the toddlers in the baby store. A wailing boy even quieted down as he passed by.

_'Seijūrō-kun will have to somehow dial down that intimidation around our baby. Somehow…'_ Tetsuna wondered if it was even possible. _'Umm… somehow…'_

"Satsuki, I believe that is enough," Akashi said as he leisurely stroked Tetsuna's back, hoping to soothe some of her weariness.

"What? That's nowhere near enough! Don't be such a cheapskate with your first child!"

"Momoi-san, Seijūrō-kun has been very generous in providing for our baby. We have all that is necessary. I just wanted some bits and pieces to bring to the ward," Tetsuna spoke first, fearing that if she hadn't, her husband would've coloured the whole store purple with his aura.

"Boo…" Momoi pouted. "Could we at least get the Batcave onesie? Please?..."

"Satsuki, Tetsuna's 8 months pregnant. She's tired."

"But it says 9 months… in the… Batcave… Batcave…" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

With the most unimpressed look on his face, Akashi relented. "Fine, bring it to the cashier."

"Yay!~" Momoi, now brimming with joy again, rushed to the front of the store, leaving the couple to catch up at their own pace.

"Thank you Seijūrō-kun." Tetsuna knew just how much Akashi liked having things his way.

"Don't. I'm shredding that onesie as soon as we're home."

* * *

***4 Weeks Later***

"I fucking hate headcheese! It's not even fucking cheese! And it's made from jellied pig's head! Who the fuck makes jellied pig's head and names it head-fucking-cheese!" Tetsuna continued to rant on and on about the unfortunately-named dish as she threw her head back into the pillow in extreme pain.

'Headcheese? I don't believe she's ever consumed such a thing.' Tetsuna held Akashi's hand in a death grip.

Lines creased Akashi's forehead. As capable as he was, he could not will the contractions his wife was suffering to cease. Now, it seemed like Tetsuna was delirious. The unfamiliar feeling of helplessness overtook him and he looked to the nurse for some clarity.

"Don't worry. It's a mixture of the contractions and the pain medication we just gave her. It's normal." The nurse, Aida Riko, spoke casually as she looked up from her clipboard. From the way she dutifully jotted down notes, it would seem like vehemently cursing European precooked meat was a completely mundane and everyday occurrence at the maternity ward.

"She has to take everything off and put on this robe." Aida handed a green-coloured gown to Akashi and proceeded to open the door to leave.

"Wait, my wife expressed her wish to leave her undergarments on before. Her breasts are too swollen and uncomfortable without support and she wanted to wear an absorbent pad to keep from feeling drenched." It was a wonder how Akashi articulated each word without the tiniest hint of embarrassment.

"She still has to take them off, and get her into that gown by the time the doctor arrives." Even though Akashi accepted her reasoning, Momoi Satsuki, who had been standing in the hallway, apparently did not.

"Hey! Have some sympathy for Tetsu-kun! She's in a lot of pain you know."

_'Of course she knows. Tetsuna's in labour.'_ Akashi thought, but was too tired and too concerned about his wife to intervene. Tetsuna was still mouthing off exotic delicacies.

"You just don't understand our pain, you… you barely-B-cup!"

_'That was what she took offense to?' _

But, Momoi had hit a nerve.

Nurse Aida turned, slammed the door, walked right up to Akashi's face, and said, "You didn't put your wife in this situation without taking them off. Now get them off!"

* * *

***2 Hours Later***

"You're doing brilliant Mrs Akashi. Keep pushing." The doctor repeated for the nth time that hour.

"You're so brave love, just a bit more okay?" Akashi continued to whisper sweet nothings into Tetsuna's ear as he caressed her temple.

"Mr Akashi, Chairman Akashi has just arrived and he's asking for you," said a nursing assistant as soon as she walked through the double doors.

"Inform him that I am busy." Unacceptable. Did anyone really expect him to leave his wife who was in labour?

"No… go… he's your father…" Tetsuna said in a deathly quiet voice between deep breaths.

"And you're my wife. I'm staying."

"Mr Akashi, the chairman?" The assistant was clearly afraid to return to Chairman Akashi without his son in tow.

"Go… and hurry back…" Tetsuna managed a small smile through all the pain. It weakened Akashi.

"Mrs Akashi's right Mr Akashi, take a breather and give an update to the Chairman. Your wife and child are in safe hands." The doctor reassured Akashi.

Akashi reluctantly left.

When he came back exactly 4.5 minutes later, his wife was no longer conscious, and the child had already been born.

Akashi Seijūrō… The absolute AKASHI SEIJŪRŌ had MISSED the BIRTH of his FIRST CHILD.

"Fuck this! We're starting over! Put that baby back!"

* * *

***10 Hours Later***

Hours later, when Akashi Tetsuna woke up with a start, she immediately reached for Akashi Seijūrō. She knew intuitively that he would be there watching over her.

Tetsuna pleaded, "Where's my baby? Where's our daughter? Is she okay?"

"Shh… shh… It's alright love. Our child's flawless and perfectly healthy. You did well love." Akashi patted Tetsuna's head lovingly.

"Where is she? I want to see her." The urgency was clear in her voice.

"The baby's right here." Akashi got up and went to the cot. "But Tetsuna, ready yourself for a surprise."

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Tetsuna said as she held her child for the first time.

Her husband was right. She really did need to ready herself for a surprise, for it came all over her in a stream of urine.

Bewildered, Tetsuna looked down.

"Oh my god there's a penis!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Akashi Seiichi came into the world.

* * *

**Part 3 will be posted when I have the motivation to write :( I don't have any ideas at the moment.**


	6. AkaKuro: Parenting Problems - P 3

**Chapter 6: AkaKuro - Parenting Problems: Part 3**

**Err… I don't really know what was going through my head when I wrote this. Oh well…**

**No disrespect to Hyugga, he's awesome with his 'crotch-time', but I wanted to make Akashi's kid the captain.**

* * *

Akashi Seiichi readjusted his muffler as he neared the gate to his home. He and his friends, Izuki Shun and Kiyoshi Teppei, had walked there from school in the frigid February air. His sigh turned to vapour as he dusted the snow from his stubborn, spiky red hair in frustration.

The practice game had been especially tiring that day, what with it being Valentine's Day. Those who were attached wanted to show off to their belles and those who were single wanted to vent their resentment. Needless to say, the Seirin High School basketball team did more than just double their opponent's score that day.

To top it all off, his parents had left for Hokkaido that same morning, leaving him in charge of the younger Akashi children, Meiko and Mikado. It was going to be a long two weeks, for as much as he adored his middle school twin siblings, they did sometimes enjoy watching him fluster a little too much.

"I still can't get over how huge your house is Sei-chan." Izuki Shun, Seirin basketball team's point guard, said in amazement.

"Uhh… thanks, I guess? Let's go in." To the surprise of Izuki and Kiyoshi, Seiichi rang the intercom.

"Forgot your keys?" Kiyoshi, the tall centre of the Seirin basketball team, asked.

"Ehh… no. Meiko took my keys today," Seiichi said with a rueful laugh. Izuki raised a brow, amused by how easily his friend sometimes caved in to his siblings.

As a basketball player, Seiichi was a monster, all 171 cm of him, and none questioned his leadership. His on-court charisma and fire-engine red hair had even gained him quite the following. However, off-court, Seiichi was really just an average lad who suffered from being inadvertently cooler than he actually was. Many a girl had been disillusioned upon meeting the meek, unassuming boy they had originally thought to be the tenacious captain and commander of the Seirin basketball team, and many crushes had ended similarly too.

One could say that Akashi Seiichi had more presence than he knew how to deal with.

"Hahaha, I see Meiko's still as powerful as ever," laughed Kiyoshi as he cordially slapped Seiichi's back, making the shorter boy noticeably wince from the impact.

"Right, you guys haven't seen them since we were in-".

"Sei-nii~ Welcome back." Meiko suddenly welcomed the trio in a cheerful tone.

"Welcome, home nii-sama," Mikado was right behind her.

"Hey Mikado, you look like you've grown. How tall are you this year?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm 168cm."

"Oh… He's catching up to you Sei-chan," Izuki snickered.

Meiko and Mikado were both taller than Seiichi had been at their age. In fact, their height, red hair, and mutual fear of all things spicy seemed to be one of the few things they shared for they were quite different in all other aspects. If Meiko was an optimist, Mikado should only be described as a pessimist. If Meiko loved all things miniature and cute, Mikado could only tolerate them. If Meiko adored cats, Mikado would simply run at the sound of a meow.

"Shut up," Seiichi decided to end the small talk. "Would you please open the gate before the three of us freeze? Or die of old age for that matter?"

"Old basketball players never die, they just go on dribbling." Leave it to Izuki to make them drop a sweat in winter.

"Huh, okay… anyways, Meiko, the gate please?"

"I can't open it," Meiko said, smiling.

"What?! Why?"

"Because you haven't given us the password," Mikado answered.

"Password?! Quit it you two, open the gate now."

"How about a hint?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Why are you getting dragged into their pace?!" Seiichi exclaimed.

"Haha… Calm down Sei-chan, let's just play along," Izuki said.

"You too?!"

"Arara… You're cranky today Sei-nii, did you get rejected by a girl again?" Meiko teased.

"Ehh? No I didn't!"

"Well, it wasn't so much a rejection right? She just took back her confession and ran away," Izuki revealed much to Seiichi's chagrin.

"Hahaha… Again? You have no luck with girls Seii-nii," Meiko sniggered.

"Ironic, seeing as you spent the first 9 months of your existence being mistaken for a girl," Mikado said.

"What?! Really? They couldn't find your baby-maker for 9 months?" Izuki chortled and Kiyoshi looked worried.

"Is there's a problem with your magic wand Sei-chan?" Kiyoshi asked, concerned.

"What?!"

"You know, is everything alright with your bean tosser?" Izuki was half snickering.

"Your bald-headed butler," Meiko offered.

"Bearded blood sausage," Mikado joined in.

"Oi! Stop naming my bits!"

"Steaming hot Kanga," Izuki had another go.

"What the hell is that supposed to be!?" Seiichi slapped Izuki across the head, but the game had already begun.

"Ah… Vomiting cobra!" Kiyoshi said in a flash of inspiration.

"Trouser anaconda," Mikado said.

"Throbbing python of love!" Meiko sounded far too excited.

"My equipment is not a damn reptile!" Seiichi shouted. "And why are we doing this?! Let us in already."

"There's nothing wrong with just a bit of fun right, Sei-chan?" Kiyoshi said genially.

"Yeah, after all, it is Valentine's Day; the day that the "V" and "D" come together," Izuki laughed.

"A day where the eel meets the eel skinner," Meiko smirked.

"Like hell it is, idiot!" Seiichi gave Izuki another slap across the head. "And Meiko, why are you joining in?!" To which Meiko just smiled in reply. Seiichi sighed, asking himself if a time would come when he'd finally understand women.

"When the gardener waters the cabbage patch," Mikado said with a straight face.

"Ehh? You're continuing?!" Seiichi was exasperated with his siblings.

"When the foreman dives into the manhole!" Izuki was still going.

"What the hell have you been reading?!"

"When the third leg walks into a dead-end street."

"Is something wrong with your head?!" Seiichi turned to Kiyoshi.

"When the life preserver stands before the gate of heaven!" Meiko giggled out .

"Would you please just open_ this_ gate here?! Whatever happened to the password for Pete's sake" Seiichi felt like he was about to have colour failure.

"Aww… come on Sei-nii, join in the fun," Mikado dared.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with not having visited the South Pole yet." Izuki patted Seiichi's back.

"Or Lapland." Meiko added.

"Or Mount Pleasant." Mikado said.

"Cape Horn." Kiyoshi offered.

"You're just naming geographical locations you idiots! Argh… I give up!" Seiichi placed a palm on his face. "Meiko, Mikado, open this gate right now before I smother every single dish with wasabi for the next two weeks!"

At this threat, Mikado and Meiko immediately unlocked the gate. It would've been unwise to rattle their big brother any more. He was, after all, the only Akashi child who could cook. The most the twins ever did in the kitchen was boil water, and even then, the whole house would've burnt down multiple times over if Seiichi hadn't been there every single time to do damage control.

As Seiichi, Izuki, and Kiyoshi entered the house, Kiyoshi asked, "Sei-chan, what's the password?"

"The hell if I know. It's probably something random and stupid."

"Oh, that," Mikado smiled knowingly. "It's 'Sei-nii's baby pictures'"

"In PINK!" Meiko chirped.

"WHAT! THE! HELL!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the day Izuki and Kiyoshi saw their baby captain in a pink fluffy dress.

* * *

**That's all for the Akashi x FEM!Kuroko family fluff. Although I'm pretty sure this chapter deviated somewhat into crack territory. Do you guys want a series for the rest of the GoM?**


	7. KiKuro: Punctuated! For! Emphasis! - P 1

**Chapter 7: KiKuro - Punctuated! For! Emphasis! - Part 1**

**Short, shameless fluff featuring Kise and Fem!Kuroko.**

* * *

Kise Ryouta was, for lack of a better word, forever alone.

Earlier that night, just hours before the world would usher in the New Year, he had been dumped by his girlfriend of 11 weeks.

Kise was a member of the Japanese National Basketball Team, a team whose core members were so prodigious they were termed the Generation of Miracles by the populace. Kise had always been dubbed the 'cute one' of said Generation of Miracles, something he truly detested. While his teammates had intimidating epithets along the lines of Akashi the Tyrant, Aomine the Monster, Musakibara the Titan, and Midorima the Shooting God, he was Kise the Cutie-pie Copycat…

Kise took another swig of his beer as he sat outside the deserted entrance of the Tokyo Metropolitan Library, looking up at the night sky. It would soon be filled with fireworks and rockets of various colours, shape, and sizes, signaling 2014's arrival. Unfortunately for Kise, it would also serve as the reminder that he, for the fifth year in a row, would not have anyone to share the New Year's kiss with.

Kise sighed.

It wasn't as if he was a bad boyfriend, he was a nice guy. 'Too nice', as many of his teammates always pointed out. He was also attractive, so much so that many of his opponents had thought it unfair that he had been blessed with both good looks and athletic ability.

For him, getting a girlfriend was effortless. The female population flocked to him like bees to honey, usually all too desperate to catch his attention. Yet, he had never been lucky in love. Why was it so hard for him to maintain a relationship?

Deep down, Kise knew the answer. As much as he hated to pin the blame on his teammates, it was too damn difficult to ignore the effect his friends had on his ex-girlfriends. It had happened so many times in the past. At this point, it was worse than a certainty, it was an inevitability; as soon as he introduced a girl to his friends, she would start comparing him to the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

Kise was fast, but not as fast as Aomine.

Kise was charismatic, but not as charismatic as Akashi.

Kise was tall, but not as tall as Musakibara.

Kise was a good shooter, but not as good of a shooter as Midorima.

Kise was knowledgeable, but he couldn't recite pi to 1000 decimal places off the top of his head like Midorima could.

Kise was a decent enough cook, but he couldn't present his girlfriend with a homemade 5-tiered birthday cake like Musakibara could.

Kise was romantic, but he couldn't bring his girlfriend out for dinner on a private luxury yacht like Akashi could.

Kise was red-blooded, but he couldn't make their love-making sessions as exciting as the potently virile Aomine could.

Granted, the last comparison did require some extrapolation. But, according to the testimonials of Aomine's numerous flings, his epithet proved appropriate for more than just his on court persona.

Kise blanched.

The last thing he wanted to think about during the last minutes of 2013 was how women had turned the word 'monster' into a euphemism for his teammate's penis.

Kise knew that he was a perfectly good catch, but put him beside his teammates and his girlfriends would almost instantaneously lose sight of him. Yet, he couldn't just eschew introducing his girlfriends to his teammates. They were friends that he'd been on the same team with since middle school after all.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet someone who will look at me and only me," Kise spoke out loud, glad that no one was around to witness his sad and lonely self.

He finished his beer and tried to shoot the empty can into the bin some metres away.

It missed.

Kise sighed again and began to stand up when a voice from nowhere spoke, "Please refrain from littering."

"Ahh!" The disembodied dialogue had surprised him so much that he had lost his footing, slipped, and landed soundly on his bum.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Kise asked as he looked at the ghostly presence behind him.

Kise was pretty sure that the girl was human, just one with an extremely weak presence. She was taller than your average Japanese girl, paler than your average Japanese citizen, and had long hair a peculiar shade of turquoise – something no one, Japanese or not, should have. Yet, the girl managed to pull it off beautifully.

"I've been here since before you sat down. I was locking up the library."

"You're a librarian?" Kise couldn't believe it. He hadn't noticed her at all. Was he that drunk?

"Yes, and you're loitering as well as littering on the library grounds," she said coolly.

Kise blushed an obvious dark red and immediately reached for the can on the ground before depositing it in the bin.

"Sorry…" Kise massage the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. "So, err… You probably heard huh?"

"'I wonder if I'll ever meet someone who will look at me and only me'?" She repeated. "Yes, I heard."

'_Damn it! She caught me at such an uncool moment!_' Kise wished he would just sink into the ground.

"You'll meet someone someday."

Again, Kise was completely caught off guard by the girl before him. She spoke with a clear and lucid purity. There was no hint of derisive sarcasm whatsoever. Kise looked at her. She was looking at him with the bluest of eyes, so strong and focused, focused entirely on him. She was nothing like the girls who had always surrounded him, those whose eyes would purposely dart all over the place in an attempt to be coy.

Somehow, Kise knew instinctively that the girl in front of him was a person who was completely devoid of pretence.

Kise's heart started pounding out of control. It was crazy, she was a perfect stranger.

But then she smiled a barely-there smile. It was the absolute smallest, yet most genuine smile he had ever received from anyone.

At that point, Kise's heart stopped pounding, twirled around, did a triple somersault, and fell with a sound splat. The universe seemed to approve, because at that exact moment, the New Year fireworks shot up into the atmosphere with a bang, lighting the whole sky with wonderfully vivid colours.

Kise credited the alcohol flowing through his bloodstream for making him exponentially bolder that night. He walked toward the girl, lent down, and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Only when he felt a sharp stinging pain on his left cheek did he realize that he hadn't even ask the girl, who was currently running away from him at breakneck speed, her name.


	8. KiKuro: Punctuated! For! Emphasis! - P 2

**You know the drill, just another short piece of fluff.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: KiKuro – Punctuated! For! Emphasis! – Part 2**

Kuroko Tetsuna was, for lack of a better word, distracted.

Every single day for the past two weeks, Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles had been coming to her workplace. Every time he entered the library, he would walk past the reception in a deliberate, slow stride; all the while waving with such exaggerated arm movements one would've thought he was signaling for a plane to land instead of a human being mere paces away. That, and the fact that he wore a perpetual smile bright enough to drown out the sun, irritated her to no end.

Indifference, it seemed, did not come naturally to Tetsuna when it came to Kise Ryouta.

"He's here again? Shouldn't he be training or something?" Aida Riko, a fellow librarian, asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Apparently not," answered Tetsuna. She wore a detached look of her face as she went about her daily routine of checking out books for the patrons of the library.

The blonde kissing fiend of the arcipluvian basketball team had a seemingly endless amount of free time on his hands. Most of which he chose to waste away sitting at the table with the perfect view of the library's reception area. All because Tetsuna had gone off-kilter and done something she normally wouldn't have on New Year's eve.

"Well, are you gonna report him? He's technically a stalker," said Riko.

"Oh come on. He just wants to get to know Tetsuna-chan. He's a harmless, love-sick puppy." Momoi Sakurai, the bustiest librarian this side of Tokyo, said with conviction.

"Said every stalker ever." Riko gave her pink-haired colleague a pointed look through her glasses.

Momoi pouted in reply before she attempted to reason with Tetsuna. "Say Tetsuna-chan, you'll give him a chance right? He's been asking you out to dinner every evening for a fortnight. That's sincerity for you."

"A 'sincere stalker', does that qualify as an oxymoron?" Sarcasm was dripping from Riko.

"Oh stuff it with your cynicism, you dried-up sardine!" Momoi cried in a loud whisper.

"Love-sick puppy, dried-up sardine; what is it with you and animals?" Riko countered.

Momoi was about to reply when Tetsuna stood up from her chair and simply said, "I'm taking my break," before walking out the front entrance without another word.

"Do you think we made her mad?" Momoi asked Riko as the two of them watched Tetsuna's retreating back.

"All the better if she is. At least that'll mean she's not apathetic towards the puppy," said Riko to Momoi's surprise.

"Huh? I thought you were against Kise?"

Kise, ever the valiant suitor, got up and followed Tetsuna as soon as he saw her leave her station. This was followed by the cumulative sound of over 30 chairs synchronously being pushed back, courtesy of the legions of females who have made it their mission to stalk the stalker who was stalking Tetsuna.

Startled by Kise's abrupt departure, the rushing women were knocking books over and tripping over themselves in an attempt to keep up with the handsome athlete.

"Shh! Quiet!" Riko exclaimed before heading over to the mountain of fangirls in order to sort out the mess, effectively stopping any of the women from reaching Kise.

Momoi, who was not far behind, whispered to Riko with a satisfied grin plastered across her face. "What, you are a KisexKuroko shipper after all, you tsundere."

"Shut up, bb…bbb…baka!"

* * *

Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Library, Kise Ryouta had finally caught up with the librarian, right at the spot where he had first fallen in love with her. He had been persevering, trying his hardest to control himself lest he decrease his chances with her even further. It was a tough task.

Kise wanted nothing more than to rush up to her, hug her petite frame in his arms, and twirl her round and round every time he saw her. He had visions of them walking together; with his arm around her shoulders, around her waist, linked with her own arm… The happy thoughts were endless in their onslaught. He was absolutely convinced that their time together would be pure bliss.

Now, if only he could just convince her to go out with him. Even a simple dinner would suffice for the time being, he wanted them to get to know each other better. One. Just one dinner, and he was sure that Tetsuna would realize that he wasn't a cad who casually went around stealing the lips of young women.

Still, it seemed like Kise had his work cut out for him. Never had he experienced such disinterest from a woman. Well, he had never had a woman run like the wind away from him post-kiss either.

Falling in love – genuine, unexpected, slap-over-the-back-of-your-head love – felt refreshingly foreign to Kise.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-san," Tetsuna acknowledged Kise's presence.

'_Good, at least she's not avoiding me anymore," _Kise thought and smiled. They were finally getting somewhere!

"So, how's work? Did you get a lot done today?" Kise asked, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy in front of the reserved Tetsuna.

"We've been busier than normal. The number of patrons has increased, mostly because of your presence," Tetsuna said.

"Ahh… hahaha…" Kise laughed nervously. "Kurokocchi certainly doesn't hold back huh? Well, it's a big part of Tetsuna's charm." Kise smiled, "Let see, how about I take you out to a fancy schmancy restaurant tonight to make up for all the trouble I caused? I'm serious; you're such a hard worker. You deserve a special treat every now and then."

"I am honoured that you think about me this way, but I humbly have to refuse that proposal," Tetsuna executed a respectful bow.

"Doesn't that sound weird in that context!?" Kise said in a child-like manner.

"It does? I've always considered it a polite way to reject someone," Tetsuna wondered if she had hurt the blonde man's feelings. He seemed to be more sensitive than the regular male.

"You're rejecting me before I can even prove myself?" Kise wailed, his eyes watering in sadness.

'_He has such a delicate little soul_,' Tetsuna thought it contradicted with his tall physique.

"There, there…" Tetsuna said to the weepy Kise. She was unsure of what to do. She had never been pursued with such determination by a man before. Well, she had never driven a man to tears with her rejection either.

'_Maybe one dinner wouldn't hurt.'_

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Kuroko Tetsuna exited the library, followed closely by Kise Ryouta. Both Aida Riko and Momoi Satsuki were wondering if the pair had made any progress.

"I'M! SO! HAPPY!"

Suddenly, Kise's overjoyed yell reached the halls of the library, eliciting some confused looks, a few raised eyebrows, and a couple of happy smiles from the librarians on duty.

"Subtlety's not exactly his thing is it?" Momoi said.

"Talk about punctuated for emphasis."

* * *

**My research project is now in full swing so I won't update for a while, but please suggest some baby girl names if you'd like a part 3.  
**


	9. KiKuro: Punctuated! For! Emphasis! - P 3

**Short, meaningless fluff ending to KiKuro.**

* * *

**Butt Monkey: The character who is always the butt of demeaning jokes (tvtrope).**

**Daikanransha: A 115-metre tall Ferris wheel at Palette Town in Odaiba.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: KiKuro – Punctuated! For! Emphasis! – Part 3**

Kise Ryouta loved basketball. It usually took him forever to calm down from the thrill and excitement which engulfed his being every time he stepped onto that illuminated court. Today however, he had been especially worked up, beaming so much throughout the entire game that even his teammates had found it curious.

Kise was usually a happy bunny, but today he looked like a big, bright yellow balloon ready to detonate into a mass of rainbow-defecating kittens frolicking into the sunset on a meadow filled with daisies and butterflies.

"For some reason I feel like beating the crap out of Kise more than usual today," said Midorima as the Generation of Miracles entered their locker room.

"Don't mind him Mido-chin. Kise-chin thinks he's in love," said Musakibara as he opened his locker and took out a bag of barbecue-flavoured chips.

"Yeah, he's been a fuzz-ball of joy this whole week. You've only just realized it today 'cos he's going on his first date tonight," said Aomine as he absent-mindedly flipped through a gravure magazine.

"It's fine to be enthusiastic Ryouta, but be careful," warned Akashi. "You have a habit of falling hard and fast. She might not be all that you'd expect."

"Aka-chin's right you know, remember what happened with all those other girls?" Musakibara drawled as he munched on his food.

"This time it's different! Kurokocchi's different!" Kise insisted.

"You've already given her a nickname? Aren't you being recklessly foolish about this? She's probably just another fan-girl," reasoned Midorima.

As harsh as the viridescent shooting guard came across, he cared about Kise just as much as his next teammate. Even though the small forward had always been the team's affectionately-designated butt monkey, secretly, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Musakibara would give hell to anyone who dared bully their friend.

"Forget it guys, Kise's head over heels with this girl. Like thinking-about-baby-names-out-loud-after-a-few-drinks head over heels with this mysterious girl," Aomine revealed.

"Aominecchi you promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Ahh… What were they?" Aomine tried to remember. "Asuna, Aya, Kaede, Kyoko, Mitsuko, Rina, Ryona, Shizuko, and Yasuko right?"

"Aominecchi!" Kise blushed as he protested. "And why do you only remember the girl names you pervert!"

"Priorities man…" Aomine shrugged.

"Wow… Creepy, how many kids do you want to have Kise-chin?"

"As many as I can!"

"Calm down Ryouta. At least let us meet her before you start writing your wedding vows," said Akashi.

Unlike the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Kise held and almost indomitable faith in that 'true love' nonsense. However, it was no secret that the blonde had terrible taste in women. In the past, the girls in Kise's life had always insisted upon meeting the rest of the legendary basketball team. Each time this happened, they would intentionally turn on the charm to see if the girl was a keeper. This time however, whether by Kise's refusal or the girl's disinterest, the team had yet to meet the enigmatic 'Kurokocchi'.

"No! No, no, no," Kise insisted. "You guys stay away from her, especially you!" Kise pointed at Aomine, to which the power forward smirked in reply.

"You know I'm only into big-breasted girls. Wait…" Aomine suddenly put down his magazine and asked in a serious tone, "What's her cup size?"

"Aominecchiiiii!"

It took 3 members of the Generation of Miracles to pry Kise off of a laughing Aomine. If Kise was so in love that it made him oblivious to Aomine's obvious teasing, maybe the girl really was the one after all.

* * *

***Later that night***

Dinner had been a success. Kise had taken Tetsuna to Odaiba for their date, and in a few hours had learnt that she loved vanilla shakes, spent her free time reading and creating basic handicrafts, was quite capable at simple magic tricks, and would've been a kindergarten teacher if she hadn't become a librarian instead.

After dinner, they had wandered around the artificial island until they came across the beautiful Daikanransha. Minutes into their Ferris wheel ride, Tetsuna initiated a conversation for the first time that night.

"Kise-kun, I appreciate your effort in planning such a pleasant night out, but why? Why are you courting me when we barely know each other?" Tetsuna asked. She for one wasn't a believer in love at first sight.

"It's difficult to explain," Kise blushed. He should've expected it since Tetsuna had such a straightforward personality; but still, he couldn't help but feel nervous. "That night we met, I guess I just kind of knew that you were the one. I was sad, tired, and frustrated. But, when you showed up, I was so surprised that it made me forget everything bad that had happened that day. And when you smiled, I just felt so happy, invincible; like I could shoot in a basket from a mile away and the ball wouldn't even touch the rim. When you're at work, you're always giving it your all, sometimes you're so focused that you barely give me any attention. But, it makes me want to give it my all too. I want to be the person to protect you and take care of you."

Tetsuna smiled. "I can't tell if you're a natural airhead or a genius." She chuckled lightly for the first time in front of Kise, making him break out in a toothy grin at the pleasant sound. "Now I understand why people call you the Cutie-pie Copycat. You're adorable, it's like you came out of a shoujo manga."

"Kurokocchi… Can I hold you?"

For Tetsuna, the question was merely a warning for he didn't even wait for her reply before he wrapped his arms around her. Kise knew it was a risk. She didn't seem like a girl who took physical contact lightly, but it was do or die. It was the first time Tetsuna had revealed this much emotion. If he didn't act now, he feared he might never have another chance.

Suddenly, a knock sounded the end of their ride. 16 minutes went by quicker than the both of them had expected. When they exited the capsule, they were greeted by 4 conspicuous men. Tetsuna had no idea who they were, but Kise looked like he was about to blow his top off.

"Why are you guys here?!" Kise asked. It was the first time Tetsuna had ever seen him so tense.

"Don't get your panties up in a bunch Kise. We're just here to enjoy the scenery," Aomine answered.

"Four grown men, in Odaiba at this time of night to 'enjoy the scenery'? Kise-kun, you have interesting friends," remarked Tetsuna.

The four men in question raised their respective eyebrows. It was the first time a girl of Kise's hadn't fawned over them. They had expected a more enthusiastic reaction, especially since all four athletes were present. Perhaps the girl didn't follow basketball. Still, even then, it felt almost unnatural for them that a girl was so completely unfazed by their presence.

Maybe Kise was right, maybe she was the one after all.

However, the blonde in question was far too agitated to realise his friends' good intentions. Without a second thought, he grabbed Tetsuna's hand and proceeded to drag her away from his friends. Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Musakibara looked on, but none of them made a move to follow, not that they could have even if they'd wanted to. A fan-girl had caught sight of them, and in moments there was a human blockade between them and the couple.

"Kise-kun, why are you acting this way?" Tetsuna asked. Kise was still leading her by her hand, and she was struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Kise-kun!" When Tetsuna raised her voice, Kise finally released her hand.

With his back to her, Kise spoke, "Sorry Kurokocchi, but I don't want to lose you to my friends. I'm not as cool as they are. They're so cool. If you knew how cool they are, you'd leave me one day too."

"Ara ara… I didn't realise Kise-kun liked to victimise himself so much," said Tetsuna, irritated that he wouldn't even face her.

"I! I…" Kise turned around; tiny droplets of tears were forming at the edges of his eyes.

"You're so tall," Tetsuna almost pouted. "Bend down a bit." Kise did so, lowering himself so that he was eye to eye to Tetsuna. "Idiot, have you forgotten how we met? If the basis of our relationship depended upon your cool points, it would've never existed in the first place. I'll look at you and only you, but not because of how cool you are, because you're Kise Ryouta."

"But… But…" Kise was still not convinced.

"You idiot…" Tetsuna grabbed Kise's collar, pulled him in, and kissed him senseless. "You're the man who stole my first kiss within seconds of meeting me. Have more confidence in yourself you big idiot…"

Then, Tetsuna walked away, leaving a blushing Kise shocked and speechless as he contemplated how happy the rest of his life was about to become.

* * *

**I finished the experiment for my research, so I thought I'd finish this little thing before I got busy again. Anyways, let me know what you thought :D**


	10. KiKuro: Punctuated! For! Emphasis! - P 4

**A fluffy, short peace offering to readers who thought the KiKuro ending was insufficient.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: KiKuro – Punctuated! For! Emphasis! – Part 4?/Omake?/Extras?/Epilogue? **

After dating Kuroko Tetsuna for 2 years, Kise Ryouta had decided that there was one thing he didn't like about his girlfriend after all; she didn't understand the significance of a Sunday morning.

Sunday morning was meant for being lazy.

Sunday morning was meant for sleeping in.

Sunday morning was meant for relaxation.

Sunday morning was the one morning out of the whole week where you were allowed to kick productivity to the curb and do naughty stuff in bed with your naked girlfriend after waking up from a Saturday night of intense love making.

Yet, no matter how much Kise exerted himself in an attempt to tire Tetsuna out, her biological clock would always demand that she wake up at exactly 0700 hours. This meant that poor Kise always had to wake up in a cold bed, hugging a cold pillow, and snuggling cold cotton sheets when he should really be cuddling the soft warmth of his beloved girlfriend.

Kise hated being alone in bed on a Sunday morning. It just wasn't something he could be mature about.

This Sunday morning had been no different. It took a while for Kise to finally open his bleary eyes to the brightness of noon, but when he managed to do so, Tetsuna was nowhere in sight.

Kise pouted, "Today too huh?"

He got up slowly, not bothering to cover himself as he walked into their en suite bathroom. The subtle, pleasant aroma of lunch reached Kise as he got into the shower, but it wasn't the food he was hungry for.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kuroko Tetsuna massaged her lower back again as she switched on the coffee machine. The sun was in high the sky, she knew that Kise would be waking up soon.

Kise had a habit of sleeping in on Sunday mornings. Sometimes, her boyfriend would sleep right past lunch. It was peculiar since he religiously got up at 5 am every other day to run around the neighbourhood park.

Tetsuna smiled as she remembered their first Sunday morning together. She had pried herself out of Kise's arms and left a pillow in her stead. To her, Sunday was laundry day, which was especially important when you lived with someone who went through an almost obscene amount of socks each week. However, to Kise, Sunday was something entirely different. The first time he woke up wondering why the pillow wasn't kissing him back, he walked out into the living room with tears in his eyes, looking like an abandoned puppy with nothing but said pillow to shield his bits.

Tetsuna wasn't the greatest advocate for cuddling, but it wasn't due to a lack of fondness for Kise. If anything, she was simply embarrassed by how much affection she had for Kise. She had been trying her best to be more demonstrative of her passion for him, but Kise's adoration for physical contact with her was on a whole other level.

Both Kise and Tetsuna had undergone subtle changes after meeting one another. Before, introversion, and - ironically - a severe lack of presence, seemed to be Tetsuna's most noticeable trait. However, she had become more expressive over the years. It was almost impossible to not be affected by Kise's bright and happy aura. Similarly, Kise had become more secure in his person after meeting Tetsuna. His antics were still sometimes immature, but always so sweet and sincere that it was difficult to find it anything but endearing. The inferiority complex he suffered had also abated over time. Now, the athlete even enjoyed being called the Cutie-pie Copycat.

A ping from the coffee machine sounded its completion and brought Tetsuna out of her reverie.

"Tetsunacchi…" Kise yawned. "What's for lunch?"

"Rice sprinkled with red tea and onion gratin soup," Tetsuna replied. "Coffee's ready."

"Thanks," Kise walked over and gave Tetsuna a quick peck on the lips before picking up his coffee mug.

"I got a call from Aomine this morning," said Tetsuna as they sat down on the dining table.

"Oh? was he asking for a homemade bento for our next game?" asked Kise as he dug into his food.

"No, he said, 'Any ideas when the 'lil pup's gonna pop the question? I've been hanging onto this damn ring for months now'."

Kise almost spat out his food. _'Fuck you Aominecchi!'_

Kise had bought the engagement ring months ago with the help of Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Musakibara. It had been a difficult task. The Generation of Miracles attracted attention no matter where they were. However, it was an important decision, and he needed input from all of his friends.

Tetsuna cleaned every nook and cranny of their apartment on a daily basis. There was no doubt that she would've found the ring, no matter how cleverly hidden. Still, maybe he shouldn't have left the ring in Aomine's care. But, he didn't have much to choose from. Musakibara wasn't interested, Midorima couldn't be bothered, and Akashi would've discarded the ring and bought them another one thrice the price.

Kise chugged down a glass of water as he looked nervously at Tetsuna. She was eating normally. There was no expectant look on her face, as if she hadn't just found out that he was thinking about proposing. It was a bit disheartening. Kise had agonised over the perfect proposal, but Tetsuna didn't seem like she cared.

"Is the food bad?" Tetsuna asked when she realised that Kise wasn't eating.

"Eh? No, no, it's delicious! But, but…" Kise was at a loss for words, should he feign ignorance? Act like nothing had happened? Or should he propose then and there, sans the all-important engagement ring, with his messy hair and dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts?

'_Ahhhhh… Aominecchi! I'm gonna kill you for this!'_

"Do you have a fever? Your face is awfully red." Tetsuna's hand reached out to touch Kise's red-tinted face, making it even redder.

"You're burning," Tetsuna remarked as she caressed Kise's cheek. "That's why I keep telling you to wear more clothes. Geez, what season do you think we're in?" Tetsuna left in search of something.

Kise was still sitting in his chair, gripping his spoon a little bit too tightly as he wracked his brain on how to salvage his already-ruined proposal plans. But then, Tetsuna suddenly appeared behind Kise, shocking him.

"Ahh!" Even after 2 years, Kise still couldn't get used to his girlfriend's unintentional tendency to sneak up on him.

Tetsuna had a robe in her hand and wrapped it around Kise's shoulders. She then stepped in closer, nestling the back of her boyfriend's head right underneath her breasts as she placed her cool palm on his hot forehead. It was a wonderful distraction and Kise soon found his blood heating in excitement at his girlfriend's touch.

'_Tetsunacchi's so cute.' _Kise felt a sudden gush of emotion for his girlfriend. Even after finding out such big news, she was more concerned about his well-being, preferring to fuss over his comfort rather than enquire about their marital prospects. Kise should've realised that his Tetsuna didn't care much for all the sublime pomp and circumstance that came with a marriage proposal. She was a simple, warm-hearted woman who whose answer wouldn't have hinged upon the method of proposal.

"Do you feel okay? Why don't you go back to bed?" Tetsuna asked. "I'll bring you some medicine soon."

"I'll go back to bed," Kise took Tetsuna's hand from his forehead and brought it down to his lips, kissing it. "And, you can be my medicine…"

With that, Kise got up and carried a surprised Tetsuna off into their bedroom for some lazy Sunday afternoon loving. There was nothing to worry about.

Proposal or not, Tetsuna was going to be his wife.

* * *

**Their child will come in the next chapter if I have enough time to write, and if there's demand for it.**


	11. KiKuro: Punctuated! For! Emphasis! - P 5

**Only one child this time, simply because I'm utterly useless at writing children.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: KiKuro – Punctuated! For! Emphasis! – Part 5/Omake**

Kise Tetsuna woke up to the hollow snores made by her 5 month old baby girl, Kise Kyouko. She was a carbon copy of Kise, having the same silky blonde hair, the same golden eyes, and the same adorable, albeit, toothless smile.

Tetsuna smiled as she reached out her hand to gently poke one of the soft, chubby cheeks of her baby girl. Any minute now, the precious little girl she had with Kise Ryouta would wake up crying, asking for her mother's milk. But, for now, she was sleeping soundly on top of her father's head.

Somehow, someway, Kyouko always ended up sleeping with her bottom on either hers or Kise's face. While Tetsuna repositioned her every time this happened, Kise would simply let her sleep as she was, even if he had to endure a diaper in his face throughout the night.

Kyouko had her father completely wrapped around her little baby fingers.

Kyouko had been a fussy little newborn. She rejected everything but Tetsuna's breast milk and would cry for hours for no apparent reason. The nursery was left unused as well. Kyouko absolutely refused to sleep anywhere but between her parents. Back then, it made for many sleepless nights. Both Kise and Tetsuna had been afraid of rolling over the baby in their sleep.

However, as time went on, Kise and Tetsuna got used to all the sleepless nights and incessant crying, as well as the endless diaper changes, feedings, and burpings. Baths and clothes were still difficult though. It's amazing how someone so tiny needed the collective efforts of 2 people to bathe and clothe. Sometimes, Kyouko would wiggle around so much that it'd take ages just to get a single mitten on.

"Nwa… ngwaa… ngwuaaahhhh…" Kyouko wailed as she woke up, her little feet kicked Kise's shoulders. It was feeding time.

"There, there. Mama's right here," said Tetsuna as she picked up Kyouko.

"Ugh… Tetsunacchi…" Kise groaned into his pillow, unwilling to open his eyes. "What time is it?"

Tetsuna petted her husband's head with her free hand while she held Kyouko as she suckled. "A little past 4.30"

"Mmmm…" Kise turned to his side and snuggled into Tetsuna's right hip, showing no intention of waking up.

It was Golden Week, and the family had plans to visit an agricultural exhibit in one of the larger shopping centres in Tokyo. But, Kise was tired from a tough game the Generation of Miracles played yesterday. If he couldn't get out of bed, Kyouko would have to hold out on seeing her very first farm animals.

"Should we leave the exhibit till tomorrow?" asked Tetsuna.

"No…" Kise mumbled sleepily. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow. I don't want to risk you two getting sick."

"You're so tired though, plus Kyouko and I aren't that fragile," reasoned Tetsuna.

"No…" Kise repeated in a soft, almost inaudible mutter. "You guys are too important to…" He fell asleep, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Tetsuna's blush was barely noticeable in the dimly lit room. But, blush she did. She smiled at Kyouko, smoothing the soft curls on her tiny crown as she whispered, "Even after all these years, your dada is still so adorable. But, don't tell dada mama said this okay?"

* * *

Hours later, Kise returned from his morning run to find his daughter sleeping soundly on the living room sofa. Tetsuna was asleep too, her head rested in her arms on the sofa as she sat on the carpet next to their daughter. Kise quietly took out his phone and snapped a photo of the two most important girls in his life.

Tetsuna would sing nursery rhymes and hum children's songs while rocking Kyouko to calm her down. Most times, both mother and baby would fall asleep together. Kise readjusted his daughter's wee beige blanket and gave his wife a small kiss on her head.

Suddenly, Kyouko's little eyes popped open. She looked at Kise, as if silently saying, 'I caught dada kissing mama!' She raised her little arms, and Kise knew that she wanted to be held.

"Dada's still stinky from running though," Kise whispered in a soft voice, but Kyouko began to fuss, adamant that her father pick her up.

Kise lifted Kyouko off the sofa, being careful not to wake up Tetsuna. Her little hands gripped his clothes as Kise gently bounced her in his arms. When Kyouko pulled her father's hair, Kise feigned agony and started to make funny faces to his daughter. Kyouko's little gurgles evolved into full on baby laughs, waking up her mother.

"Ryouta-kun?"

"Heheh, sorry Tetsunacchi," Kise laughed along with their baby.

"No, it's fine," Tetsuna replied as she got up. "Has she been up for long?"

"Nope, woke up just a moment ago. You okay? I could play with her if you still wanna sleep." Kise tickled Kyouko, eliciting another big laugh from her.

"Thank you, but no," Tetsuna smiled. "We have to start getting ready for our trip into town."

"Ah right. Our little Kyoukocchi's gonna see lots and lots of cute animals today. Are you excited?" Kise asked Kyouko, but she began to cry. "Ehh… What did I do?" Kise looked to Tetsuna.

"Did she poop?" Tetsuna asked.

Kise held Kyouko above his head and gave her diaper a little sniff before pulling away almost immediately.

"Yup," Kise confirmed and handed Kyouko to her mother's outstretched arms. "That's one stinky baby."

"Speak for yourself." Kise took that as his cue to get in the shower.

* * *

The family of three had been wandering around the agricultural exhibition when they reached the petting zoo. Kyouko had been given a carrot and Kise was holding her close to the pony to feed it. However, Kyouko poked the carrot into the pony's nose, making the bystanders laugh.

"Lower Kyouko, that's Mr Pony's nose," Tetsuna told Kyouko, but the 5 month old baby kept holding the carrot all over the place.

"Here, Kyoukocchi." When Kise tried to guide Kyouko's hand, the baby gave a loud cry, letting her father know that she wanted to feed the pony herself.

In the end, the pony must have gotten impatient for it reached out and took the carrot from Kyouko's hand.

Later in the morning, when Kyouko began to fuss, Kise and Tetsuna brought her to one of the parent's room in the shopping centre. As they entered one of the private feeding rooms, Kise's phone rang.

"Akashi just texted me. The guys are at the exhibition too." It wasn't unusual for the Generation of Miracles to visit Tetsuna and Kyouko on their days off. They were Kyouko's godparents after all.

"Why don't you go meet them? This will probably take a while." Tetsuna referred to the feeding.

"Yeah, I'll come back in say about half an hour?"

"Okay, take your time."

Kise really did take his time. He returned to the parent's room 10 minutes later than he had told Tetsuna, but when he reached his destination, Tetsuna and Kyouko were nowhere to be found. Kise wanted to ask the other parent's in the room, but most were distracted with a mother scolding her child. The little boy had vomited all over himself and his mother's dress and was now crying.

Finding the situation hopeless, Kise left the parents room and dialled Tetsuna's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Guys, I can't find them." Kise was struggling to remain calm as he informed his friends of his wife and child's unknown whereabouts.

"Calm down Kise," said Midorima. "They're probably safe. We just need to find them."

"Yeah, Tetsu's not exactly the hardest person too lose sight of," said Aomine.

"But I told her I'd return. Tetsunacchi wouldn't leave without telling me that she'd left." Kise was still trying Tetsuna's number to no avail.

"Maybe she got hungry," Musakibara shrugged.

"She keeps plain biscuits in the diaper bag."

"Panicking won't do any good," said Akashi. "Ryouta, you stay on this floor and keep trying Tetsuna's number. Daiki, check the other parent's rooms. Atsushi, look around on the second floor. Shintarou, you take the third. Everyone'll meet up at the ground floor information counter in 20 minutes. Let's go."

The Generation of Miracles ran around, dodging customers and employees alike in an attempt to find the missing mother and daughter. But, 20 minutes later, they still had no luck. Kise still couldn't reach Tetsuna's phone. By now, he had completely lost his cool.

"Did you guys find them?" Kise grabbed Aomine's jacket.

"No, cool down man," Aomine placed his hands on Kise's shoulders.

"No, you cool down. My family's fucking missing! She gave birth not too long ago, she's still weak, and she's never been strong to begin with. What if…" Kise's voice broke as he spoke. His mind was thinking the worst case scenario.

"I know you're stressed, but don't take it out on us. We're just as worried," Midorima revealed in a rare showcase of honesty.

"Hey look, it's Tetsu-chin and Kyouko-chin," Musakibara pointed behind Kise. The lazy giant must've placed extra effort into searching since he managed to detect Tetsuna's weak presence from amongst a crowd.

Kise immediately turned around, and sure enough, his wife and child were walking towards them. Kyouko recognised her father and was reaching out to him. Kise ran to them and immediately hugged them tightly.

"Ryouta-kun?" Tetsuna called him, bewildered.

"Where in the world have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Kise shouted, angry and relieved at the same time.

"I was just-"

"Why did you leave?! I told you I'd return didn't I? And why didn't you pick up your phone for Christ's sake?!" Kise gripped Tetsuna's shoulder as he bombarded her with questions.

"Ryouta! Control yourself," Akashi commanded.

"Errmm… Excuse me?" A lady suddenly interjected. Kise recognised her as the mother from the parent's room. "I just wanted to apologise for troubling you." She said to Tetsuna before turning to Kise. "My little boy had an accident and Mrs Kise was kind enough to go out and buy some clothes for us." The middle-aged lady was evidently embarrassed at her earlier behaviour in the parent's room.

Her son, however, instantly recognised the men around him to be the Generation of Miracles, his basketball heroes. He had stars in his eyes.

"See? Tetsu had a reason didn't she?" Aomine said as he took Kise's hands off of Tetsuna. "Now, smile for the little boy. He looks like a fan," Aomine whispered to Kise.

After a short impromptu autograph session, Akashi took Kyouko from Tetsuna as he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles left to give the couple some privacy.

"Sorry, Ryouta-kun. I didn't mean for everything to get so out of hand."

Kise shook his head as he grasped Tetsuna's hand and placed it in the pocket of his jacket as they walked around the exhibition.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, and for shouting at you. But, please don't ever do something like that again. I can't stand the thought of losing you and Kyouko." Kise's tightened his hold on Tetsuna's hand.

"Okay," Tetsuna smiled.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone though?"

"Kyouko got bored waiting for you so I let her play flappy bird, but it drained the battery faster than I thought it would, sorry." Tetsuna explained.

"So it's all that damn bird's fault…"

"Hey, Kise-chin. Midorima wants to take a photo with Kyouko and a sheep at one of the stalls. Says, a sheep's his lucky item today."

"He doesn't need our permission for that," said Kise.

"Yeah, but Akashi says we should take a big family photo with all the animals there," Musakibara told them.

Nobody dared to go against Akashi. And so, the day ended with a family photo where Kyouko sat on top of a sheep with her parents either side of her, Midorima and Musakibara held a couple of lambs behind them, Aomine fought to keep a piglet still in his arms, and Akashi clutched a turtle upside down.

* * *

**I got hospitalised this week, so I had time to write this in the ward.**

**So there you go, finished, fin, das ende, owari, jiéshù, akhir, koniec, pagtatapos.**

**Bye bye and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
